One Stupid Call
by AkitoKazuki
Summary: Mikan is pregnant with Natsume's child, and he didnt know yet. After one bad accident, Mikan lose their child, her sight and her memories of Natsume. How will Natsume cope? NxM RxH One-shot!


Call me stupid but i actually kinda like this story i've made.. ehhee! Please do review! Love ya guys!

* * *

**One Stupid Call.  
**

A beautiful brunette was spotted walking towards the cafeteria with her all-time hottest boyfriend in the academy, Natsume Hyuuga.

They've been an item for a very long time, and no matter how the fan girls disliked it, they have to suck it up.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san!" The beautiful brunette namely Mikan Sakura said.

"Yo/Hi Mikan/Hn." Her friends responded to her.

"Yo Natsume, you free?" Koko, the joker of the group called out.

"Kind of, wassup?" Natsume replied casually.

"The guys and I want to go have a friendly basketball match together and we're short of one more guy, can you come?" Koko asked.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Bye, Natsume" Mikan gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Bye" He replied casually, then walked away with the guys.

"Mikan-chan, you and Natsume have been going out for a very long time now and…" Anna started, and then started to blush.

"Not that question again??" Mikan whined.

"Mikan, we're just worried." Nonoko replied.

"Hehe, you guys don't have to worry though, Natsume is always very careful." Mikan replied with a big smile.

"If only he can keep it in his pants, then we won't have to worry so much." Hotaru suddenly speak up.

"Thanks girls, but I'm really fine." Mikan said with a big smile.

* * *

After the basketball game, Mochu, Koko, Tsubasa, Ruka, Iinchou, and Natsume were all sweating like pigs, and now they are resting on the bench.

"That was really a nice game." Mochu said.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Hey guys, tonight let's go get a few shots in the bar." Koko said.

"Sure/No problem." All the other guys chorused except Natsume and Ruka.

"Natsume, you going?" Ruka asked.

"Nah, Mikan needs her tutoring today." Natsume finally replied a sentence.

"Come on, you've been sticking with her for the past few years and recently you didn't even go to the bar with us anymore." Mochu persuade him.

"I'll give call her" Natsume replied.

* * *

_**Ring ring ring!**_

"Hello? Mikan speaking." Mikan spoke.

"_It's me_" Natsume replied through the phone.

"Hi Natsume! How was your game with the guys?" Mikan asked happily.

"_Not bad, anyway, today I can't tutor you; I'm going to the bar with the guys._" Natsume replied.

"Oh? No problem, I'll just ask Sumire to tutor me then. Have fun!" Mikan replied happily.

"_Thanks, love you._" Natsume replied.

"Love you too, take care." Mikan replied then hung up the phone.

_Why am I feeling that something is not right?? Oh well.

* * *

_

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Yo what brings you to my room?" Sumire asked Mikan.

"Hey Sumire, can you tutor me today? Natsume is out with the boys." Mikan replied.

"Oh sure, just don't end up sleeping." Sumire giggled.

"I promise!" Mikan made a saluting posture.

"Okay, place your stuff on the bed and wait for me; I need to feed the rabbits." Sumire said.

"Sure" Mikan went towards Sumire's queen sized bed then started sorting out her books and stationary.

Suddenly she felt very dizzy and felt like barfing; she covered her mouth and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Mikan! Oh my god! Are you alright?" Sumire asked her while patting her back.

"I don't know, it was so sudden." Mikan said.

"Mikan, I think I better give Natsume a call just in case you're pregnant." Sumire said.

"No don't!" Mikan raised her voice.

"Why? You might be pregnant, with his child!" Sumire exclaimed.

"He's always beside me, and he rarely go out with the boys, just let him enjoy today, and I'll tell him tomorrow." Mikan said.

"I don't agree with you but if this is what you want then go on. I better ask Hotaru to give you a test."

"Sure"

_I wonder how will he react if he knows about this.

* * *

_

Almost every guy in the bar is drunk, and in both their arms there's a girl, drinking with them, and guys being guys, they are hugging and kissing them like there's no tomorrow, because they were drunk.

Mochu and Koko were as drunk as no other, decided to make a prank call on Mikan.

"_Hello?_" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, come quickly to the Heaven and Hell bar, Natsume is vomiting like mad." Mochu said it in a shot.

"_What? Oh okay, give me 5 minutes and I'll be there._" Then Mikan hung up, leaving the guys grinning like some pervert.

"See, this is why I ask you to be careful." Hotaru scolded Mikan.

"I'm sorry, but I'm hundred percent sure he always uses a condom." Mikan exclaimed.

"My dear, condom doesn't always work." Sumire pat her shoulder.

"But he was always so careful not to make me pregnant." Mikan protested.

"What's done is done." Hotaru replied.

* * *

_**Ring Ring Ring**__!_

"Oh it's Mochu calling." Mikan read the caller ID.

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"_Mikan, come quickly to the Heaven and Hell bar, Natsume is vomiting like mad_." Mochu said.

"What? Oh okay, give me 5 minutes and I'll be there." Mikan said then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey girls, I need to get to the Heaven and Hell bar, Mochu said Natsume is vomiting bad." Mikan said.

"I'll come with you; I need to bring Ruka back." Hotaru said.

"I'll come along then." Sumire took her coat then went out with Mikan and Hotaru.

* * *

The girl reached the bar in 5 minutes, Mikan quickly rushed into the crowd, while Hotaru followed and Sumire paid the taxi fee.

Mikan was running very fast, when she spotted Natsume, a smile grew on her face, but quickly died away as she saw him kissing passionately with another unknown girl.

Hotaru finally squeezed her way through and saw the picture, she look back at Mikan and saw her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Hotaru took out her baka gun, slowly approached the guys table.

"Hey babe" Ruka replied sluggishly.

"Hey darling" Hotaru replied with a snarl.

_**BOOM BOOM BANG BOOM!**_

Natsume always had good reflex, he snapped out of his drunk self and started dodging all the bullets from her baka gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IMAI!" Natsume shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! MIKAN RECEIVED A CALLED SAYING THAT YOU WERE BARFING AND YOU'RE HERE KISSING SOME SLUT?" Hotaru screamed.

"What? Mikan is here?" Natsume asked.

"She's just right there." Hotaru pointed at the place Mikan was suppose to be standing.

"SHIT" Hotaru cursed as she quickly ran out from the bar followed by Natsume.

Natsume quickly pushed his way through the crowd and finally he reached the door, he saw Sumire hugging Mikan while glaring at him.

Just when Natsume wanted to snatched Mikan away from Sumire, Mikan looked up and saw Natsume. She pushed away from Natsume and started running away from him, as she was crossing the road, she didn't notice a car was driving towards her.

"MIKAN!!!" Natsume, Hotaru and Sumire screamed in chorused while they see the car knocked Mikan.

Blood were everywhere; even the drunk guys were all out, from the bar and saw Mikan's state. Iinchou, Tsubasa, Mochu, Koko and Ruka were all too shocked to comprehend what was happening.

"SUMIRE CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW!" Hotaru command as she quickly took off her coat and ran towards Mikan while Sumire took out her phone and started to call the ambulance.

"Mikan, don't do this to me, don't do this to him, his not even born yet." Hotaru cried.

Natsume was still in his shocked status, he snapped out of it as soon as Hotaru started commanding Sumire. He quickly went towards Mikan but was hit by the bullet of the baka gun, coming from Hotaru.

"Get away from her, you don't deserve her." Hotaru said in a low dangerous voice.

In less than 2minutes the ambulance, and all the doctors started to carry Mikan in to the ambulance, Hotaru and Sumire went in to the ambulance with her.

* * *

"Tsubasa, give me your car keys now." Natsume said.

"Here you go." He passed the car key to Natsume.

Natsume snatched the key away then quickly got in the car with Ruka and he was speeding through the way.

"It was our entire fault…" Koko admitted first.

"I know, if we didn't make that stupid call, Mikan won't met an accident" Mochu said it in a very guilty tone.

"If I have my sword with me, you two will be on the top sales list in the sushi menu." Tsubasa threaten them.

* * *

Natsume reached the hospital shortly after Mikan just went in to the ER.

"SHIT!" Natsume said while punching the wall.

Subaru came out from the ER and told Hotaru the status of Mikan.

"I won't be the one treating Mikan, Dr. Marcus will be the one treating her. He's very professional, so you guys don't really have to worry." Subaru said to Sumire and Hotaru.

When Subaru spotted Natsume, he gave him a strong punched on the face.

"I never approve her being with you, I love her like my sister, and I do really love her a lot as a brother, and now look what you did to her!" Subaru scolded him, while Natsume kept quiet.

"I hope she'll get over you." Subaru cursed him while walking away from the gang.

Natsume slowly get up from the floor with the help of Ruka and sat on one of the benches near to the ER.

"She was very happy before Mochu called." Hotaru said.

"We gave her a test…a pregnancy test, and the result was she was having your baby." Sumire said while on the verge of crying.

"She was even wondering how would you react tomorrow." Hotaru said.

"What did you just say? Mikan…She's pregnant with my kid?" Natsume stared at her, with wide eyes.

"Yes, and now it is all gone because of one stupid call." Hotaru said.

* * *

"_Natsume, what if in the future, I've become your wife, and I have your baby, what would you name him/her?" Mikan asked while fiddling with my hands._

"_If it's a girl I would name her Polka-dots." I smirked._

"_Natsume you Meanie! What if it's a boy? No funny names!" Mikan slapped my chest lightly._

"_I would name him Ren, for the girl, I would name her Midori." I said with a smile._

"_Ren is nice, though I wanted the girl to be Yuki." Mikan said with a pout._

"_Okay we'll have 2 daughters and one son." I hugged her tightly._

"_Hehe, that question was a 'what if' question." She giggled._

"_I'm not going marry someone if it's not you." I kissed her cheeks._

"_We might not know what the future holds." She said.

* * *

_

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Natsume screamed with his hands closing his eyes trying to prevent the tears from flowing out.

The whole hospital's temperature was rising rapidly due to Natsume's anger.

Hotaru quickly took out an Alice stone and forcing it in to Natsume's grasp. The temperature quickly died down and went back to normal.

"Why!! If I didn't agree to go to the bar, If only I reject their suggestion, Ren would be alive in Mikan!!!" Natsume screamed while crying.

"Ren?" Sumire asked.

"It's the name that he and Mikan agree to name for their son, after they graduate and marry." Hotaru answered.

After a few hours Dr. Marcus came out from the ER, and the gang quickly goes towards him.

"The operation went smoothly, but I'm afraid the child in her did not survive, and the impact on her head was too strong, if she's lucky she might just lose some small part of her memory, if she's not, she might lose her sight. I'm sorry, but did all I can do help her." Dr. Marcus said.

"Can we go in and visit her?" Ruka asked.

"You may young boy, after she is transferred to her room. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor then left the gang alone outside of the ER.

"I don't want her to either lose her memory or her sight! I don't want!" Sumire wailed.

"We don't know yet, Mikan is a strong girl, let god decided whether to love her or to be fair to her." Hotaru said.

* * *

**Few days later  
**

_**Knock knock**_

"Come in" Mikan said.

"Oh my god! Mikan you're awake!!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, I woke up just a few hours ago and I had the strangest dreams." Mikan said.

Hotaru noticed that her eyes, was not looking at Anna and Nonoko, is like she's spacing out.

"Mikan can you tell me where am I now?" Hotaru said while her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't want to let you guys to know." Mikan apologized.

"Baka, I'm your best friend how could I not know?" Hotaru said.

"I was so scared, everything was black when I woke up, and it was so scary, then I heard one of the nurses' voices, and she told me everything." Mikan said.

"Do you feel like something is out of place or anything?" Nonoko asked.

"No, nothing." Mikan said with a smile.

_**Bang!**_

"Where is she?" Natsume suddenly burst through the door.

"There's a thing called knocking, Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at him, but apparently he wasn't listening.

"Mikan" He hugged her tightly.

"Erm, Hotaru, who's hugging me now?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga" Hotaru replied.

"Natsume…? Is he a new student? Why is he hugging me?" Mikan asked.

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, including Natsume and Hotaru.

"Mikan, Natsume is your long time boyfriend, don't you remember?" Anna asked.

"Erm, no?" Mikan answered.

Natsume quickly rushed out to find Dr. Marcus to ask him what was happening to Mikan, didn't he say that she'll either get memory loss or blindness and not both!

* * *

_**Bang!**_

"Well, hi Natsume-kun, what brings you in my office?" Dr. Marcus asked with a polite smile.

"You say that she's either getting a memory loss or loss of sight, you didn't say she was going to have both!" Natsume grabbed his collar.

"This is all gods will; I was just to treat her wounds." Dr. Marcus said calmly.

"Tch" Natsume let go of the doctor collar, then started walking out from the office.

* * *

**One fine day  
**

_I can't take it anymore, if this continues, I might commit suicide, well without her, my life is near an end._

"Hotaru, don't you think we should help Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"What for? Mikan is better off not remembering him." Hotaru said impassively while her eyes are still on the book.

"Natsume is really suffering, plus he's my best friend, you protected Sakura-san because she's your best friend, but I too want to help Natsume." Ruka said, causing Hotaru to sigh and put down her book.

"The doctor says that Mikan isn't going to get back her sight anytime soon." Hotaru said sadly.

"I'm sure it could be healed." Ruka assured her.

"Even now she's blind, I can still see that something is missing, a piece of her is missing." Hotaru said.

"I understand, and Natsume is still blaming himself about losing his child, he isolates himself from everyone, now he is worse than he was before Sakura-san transfer in this academy, and the way he always has a very guilty, sad, and lonely eyes look at Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Ruka, I love Mikan dearly, she always make my day with her smile, but if something like this happen again? I don't want to go through it again! Mikan loves children a lot, is better she doesn't know that she had one before." Hotaru is at the verge of crying.

"Hush, don't cry, I love both Natsume and Sakura-san, they're like my family, and I'm sure, Natsume wouldn't go to a bar after this incident anymore." Ruka pulled Hotaru into his embrace and started to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Hotaru said.

"We'll think of something, let's just start with telling the whole story to Mikan." Ruka said.

"I don't agree with you, but this is the only way." Hotaru said.

"Mikan, we have something to tell you…" Ruka said to Mikan.

"Oh, hi Ruka-pyon! Is Hotaru with you too?" Mikan tilt her head.

"Yeah, she's with me. Look we have something very important to tell you." Ruka said.

"Go on, I'm all ears." Mikan smiled.

**-I think let's just skip the story telling part- **

"Are you telling me that Natsume-kun was my long-term boyfriend, I had his baby, and then I got into an accident and lost my baby?" Mikan stared at somewhere wide eyes.

After I've heard the story, my mind began to spin rapidly, and many pictures came flashing through my mind like a movie.

It happened so fast and my mind is starting to hurt a lot, like it's going to burst anytime soon.

Ugh, I hate this feeling…

_Ren…_

Who's Ren??

_Yuki, Midori…_

Who are they? Yuki? Midori?

_Natsume…_

Natsume? Why is he here?

……

_**

* * *

Thud!**_

"MIKAN/SAKURA!" Hotaru and Ruka screamed together.

Mikan blanked out then fell from her seat, Natsume saw this, and quickly rushes to her side.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS DID TO HER?" Natsume shouted at Ruka and Hotaru, while carrying her in bridal style.

"Natsume, we told her the whole story, we just want to help…" Ruka said in a very guilty tone.

"Fuck off, I don't need help, and she doesn't have to remember what I've did to hurt her." Natsume warned the quickly carried her to the hospital.

"It's alright; he won't dare to hurt her." Sumire patted Hotaru's shoulder.

"…"

* * *

"Please be okay…" Natsume prayed silently.

"Natsume-kun…" Dr. Marcus called out to him after he came out from Mikan's room.

"Don't you have to worry; Sakura-san is perfectly fine. She's still adjusting to the new environment that's why she fainted."

"Thanks doc." Natsume said.

"No problem." Dr. Marcus started walking out from the room.

"Oh and Natsume-kun, you don't have to worry that she's going to forget about you the whole life, she's bound to remember something soon." Dr. Marcus smiled.

"Hn"

After the doctor left, Natsume slowly went in to Mikan's side and take her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for what I've did, for everything, I shouldn't leave you alone that night if I knew you were carrying my child…" Natsume confessed everything as if everything was his fault.

Mikan slowly opens her eyes and felt someone's warm hand holding her hand tightly, she slowly move her head and saw Natsume holding her hands.

"Natsume?" She called out.

Natsume heard his name being called out by an oh-so-familiar voice that he loved so much; he quickly snapped his head up and saw Mikan looking at him.

Mikan was looking at him, she's looking into his eyes! She got her sight back! He couldn't believe what was happening, he thought he was dreaming, he flashed his hands infront of her eyes making sure she's really back to normal.

"Ahaha, I can see already, you don't have to be that shocked." Mikan giggled.

"…"

He then pinched himself on his arm, making sure he's not dreaming or anything, and it do hurt.

"I'm not dreaming…" He mumbled.

"Yes you're not dreaming…" Mikan agree with him.

Natsume quickly hugged her as tight as possible, never letting her go anymore.

"Natsume, I can't breathe…" Mikan struggled.

"I'm never letting you go anymore…" Natsume loosen his hug then slowly move closer to her face, wanting to kiss her once again.

_**BANG!**_

"Don't you think you should call us before you kiss and make up?" Hotaru said coldly.

Hotaru came in with the whole bunch of classmates and fanboys.

"Would you let me have my privacy with my woman?" Natsume shouted.

"She WAS your's till the day, she met with an accident." Hotaru corrected.

"No, neither both of us ask for a break up, so we're still an item." Natsume glared at her.

"Would you two shut up? I'm still having my headaches you know." Mikan complained.

"Sorry, love" Natsume kissed her forehead.

"Glad you're back, Mikan." Hotaru went nearer to her, wanting to her best friend, but Natsume hugged Mikan possessively and glared at Hotaru.

_**Boom!**_

"Fuck you Imai, I'm never having a truce with you" Natsume shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Now I'm sure, she'll be able to live a happy live with Natsume, after all, he can't live without her, and I'm sure he'll never hurt her anymore." A random guy said.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Marcus, taking away her memories of him for a few days really made him realize a lot of stuff." A woman replied while sipping her coffee.

"She's your one and only daughter, and sensei helped me once, shouldn't I repay him by now?" Dr. Marcus laughed.

"True, at least I know he'll use his everything to protect her now…" The brunette smiled.

_**The End…

* * *

**_

The last part was Yuka talking to Dr. Marcus. Hehe! how was it? REVIEW!!! -drools!-


End file.
